five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Noo-Noo
FNaTL= Noo-Noo is an easter egg/hallucination in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance Noo-Noo seems to be very similar to his show counterpart, as a blue cylindrical vacuum cleaner with a black tube connected to a nozzle, except for some small details. His eyes are now tiny white dots, and his vacuum mouth has a set of sharp teeth. The little brush-like object by the front of his head is also missing, which was a mistake by the game's creator. Behavior Noo-Noo will appear at random when putting down the camera. If the monitor isn't brought up in a certain amount of time, Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player along with crashing the game. Trivia *Noo-Noo acts extremely similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Noo-Noo can sometimes appear in the office without being seen in the Kitchen beforehand. *If you reverse the sound when he's in the kitchen, it is the 911 call found here. *The game's creator, Critolious, had claimed that he forgot to add Noo-Noo's brush on his head. The reason for this is unknown, however in the 6/20 minigame in FNaTL 2, we can see the original un-modified Noo-Noo, so perhaps the brush was a modification like the teeth added to him. *Noo-Noo's scream originally came from a whale, as said by Critolious on Twitter. *Even though it is said that the teeth came after the Custard Machine Explosion Incident, in the FNaTL 2 cutscene he has the teeth AND the possessed eyes. This may either be important to the plot, or just the creator overlooking it or not making a new model. *If you stay in the main menu too long, Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player and crash the game. This can also happen in the demo. *Noo-Noo's body and nozzle colour is different when he is in the office. According to Critolious, this is due to "hallucination magic". His full body image is also partially transparent, unlike his other appearances. *According to Critolious, The reason why Noo-Noo's eyes look weird in his jumpscare is a bit of hinting toward Noo-Noo's true purpose as a weapon. (As revealed in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game.) *In the demo jumpscare, Noo-Noo's teeth are slightly smaller, blockier, and less distorted. *In the updated version of the FNaTL 2 cutscene, Noo-Noo is now just a blue silhouette. The reason for this is unknown. *In the Christmas update, PTLD-93 replaces Noo-Noo's jumpscare when completing the minigame. *Before the Christmas update, Noo-Noo was also triggered by seeing him on the kitchen camera, but this was removed along with the image. |-|FNaTL 2= Noo-Noo is a malfunctioning animatronic and antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Appearance Unlike Noo-Noo from the first game, Noo-Noo looks normal, with the exception of the eyes and his teeth. He is a blue cylindric vacuum with a brush attachment on top of his head, two pop out eyes connected by tubes, and a large tube with an opening on the end functioning as the vacuum with two sets of teeth to help suck up solid objects. The bottom is a half cylinder under the main body to travel around on. Behavior Noo-Noo starts off in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. Noo-Noo will stay there until he starts his music box, which means that he will start his cleaning soon. Unlike the other animatronics and like Tinky Winky V2, Noo-Noo will not be stalled by the smoke machine, as his programming allows him to see through smoke in the event of a fire, allowing Noo-Noo to lead customers to safety. The only way to stop Noo-Noo is to use the Toggle Transmissions to cancel his actions. If not, the player will be killed shortly. Trivia * Unlike Noo-Noo from the first game, Noo-Noo does not crash the game in the second game. * It is explained by Phone Guy that when the animatronics catch you, they have Noo-Noo vacuum you up, and put you in the trash. This is lethal due to the teeth in his mouth. * Inside of Noo-Noo, is the previous phone guy's dead corpse, meaning that this is the same Noo-Noo from the first game. * On Night 5, before the phone guy can finish his message, a strangle garble appears. If played right and decoded correctly, you will get a surprise message from the previous phone guy's spirit. Some think this garble to be of Noo-Noo's, but it is not. * In early versions of the game, Noo-Noo's AI was too powerful, but was later nerfed in version 1.22. ** He was again nerfed in the Thanksgiving update, giving a lot of time to be deactivated and only occasionally activating. * Sometimes when starting the game a secret Noo-Noo screen will appear showing the original dead phone guy pouring out of the vacuum. * His unedited scream is that of a vacuum turning off. * If the player clicks Noo-Noo in the Custom Night menu, he will say "Rawr" in a text-to-speech voice. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Noo-Noo is the second main antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. Appearance Noo-Noo is a blue cylindrical vacuum cleaner with two pop out eyes connected by tubes, a black vacuum brush at the front on top of his head, a black half cylinder under the main body for mobility, and a black tube connected to a nozzle for cleaning, like before. Unlike before, he has four/five sets of bloody, sharp teeth, and many holes and rust all over his body. The inside of him contains the flesh, blood, organs, and head of Phone Guy. Behavior Noo-Noo starts in the Spare Props area, and has two stages there. He will move to the Props Hall, the Original Props area, the Ventilation Hall, the Parts Hall, and the Main Hall. When he gets to the Parts Hall and the Main Hall, he will move to the right or left doors, respectively, and make a scrubbing noise as well as making a loud sound while he is at the door. If the player fails to close the door, then Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player, disabling cameras, equipment, lights, and power regeneration, leaving the player incredibly helpless and vulnerable. This happens for a somewhat long time. Trivia * In the 1.0.4 update, Noo-Noo was made to make a sound while he is at the door, and is no longer able to skip the doorway or teleport to the other door right after appearing in the other one. * A frame of his jumpscare may not be in order, this may most likely be a mistake by Critolious. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Noonooinkitchen.png|Noo-Noo in the Kitchen. noo noo office.png|Noo-Noo in the office. Noo noo.png|Noo-Noo's texture in the office. NooNoochritmasupdatejumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's new jumpscare from the Christmas update. Noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's old jumpscare. Minigame noonoo.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite. Beta noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare from the demo, presumably used when staying in the main menu for too long. Noo-noo 1 full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Explosion thank update room.png|The silhouette of Noo-Noo in the incident cutscene. Custard machine incident.png|Regular Noo-Noo in the old incident cutscene. Time for teletubbies fnatl1.png|An image of the repaired tubbybots in a poster from Critolious's DeviantArt. Notice Noo-Noo out of order behind the tubbybots. Noo-noo toy.png|A Noo-Noo toy from an old version of an image from Critolious's DeviantArt. Noo-noo plush.png|A Noo-Noo plush from Critolious's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Low poly noo-noo.png|The thumbnail for the low poly Christmas update Noo-Noo model download on Critolious's DeviantArt. NooNooPlushieJumpscare.png|The Noo-Noo plushie jumpscaring the player during the Dream Night. FNaTL 2 Noo noo title.png|Noo-Noo from the title screen. noo noo v2 kitchen.png|Noo-Noo in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. noo noo v2 kitchen 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to go to the office. 126.png|A unused texture of Noo-Noo in the office. noo noo v2 jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Explosion thank update room.png|Noo-Noo's silhouette in the custard incident after the Thanksgiving update. Noonoocloseup1.png|Noo-Noo's new jumpscare in the FNaTL 2 secret cutscene from the Thanksgiving update. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|Noo-Noo's old jumpscare after the FNaTL 2 cutscene. Noo noo v2 secret screen.png|The secret screen of Noo-Noo pouring out the first game's Employee #3's corpse. Noonoov2cam 1.png|Noo-Noo activated in Noo-Noo's Kitchen with no eyes, from the Nightmare Night. Nono 1.png|Noo-Noo's Nightmare Night jumpscare. Noo-noo 2 jumpscare bright.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare brightened. Note Employee #3's head is visible in him. Death 2.png|Noo-Noo from the death screen. Noo-noo 2 full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Noo noo trailer.gif|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 2 trailer. Po v2 noo noo perform.gif|Po V2 and Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Noo noo perform.gif|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. FNaTL 3 : The End Game Noo noo spare props 1.png|Noo-Noo in the Spare Props area. Noo noo spare props 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to leave the Spare Props area. Noo noo vent hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Ventilation Hall. Noo noo props hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Props Hall. Noo noo original props.png|Noo-Noo in the Original Props area. Noo noo main hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Main Hall. noo noo parts hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Parts Hall. Note the two shiny eyes seen through a hole in his body. Noo noo left door.png|Noo-Noo at the left door. Noo noo right door.png|Noo-Noo at the right door. Noo noo jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Noo noo full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Beta noo-noo office left door.png|Noo-Noo at the office left door, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta noo-noo office right door.png|Noo-Noo at the office right door, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Game over noo-noo.png|Noo-Noo hidden at the end of the Props Hall in the game over screen. Noo-noo jumpscare bright.gif|Some frames of Noo-Noo's jumpscare brightened, Employee #3's head is visible inside him. Employee 3 inside noo noo bright.jpeg|Noo-Noo in parts hall brightened and zoomed in to see Employee #3's corpse. Hidden ones.png|An image of PTLD-93 riding Noo-Noo from Critolious's DeviantArt. Noo noo 3 jumpscare still.png|A image from Critolious's Deviant art showing the FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo in a FNATL 1 style jumpscare. Contained.png|Employee #3 in the Noo-Noo from Critolious's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Smooth noo-noo jumpscare.gif|A slightly smoother version of Noo-Noo's jumpscare from a video Critolious posted. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game